


[Fanart] Nigel's Resident Evil Art Repository

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Blood and Gore, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: A drop of Nigel/Coffin Liqueur'sResident Evilfanart! Mostly crossposted from coffin-liqueart @ Tumblr.
Relationships: Jack Baker & Lucas Baker, Lucas Baker & Zoe Baker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Lucas & Zoe: Cry Sis




	2. Lucas & Zoe: Cabinet




	3. Lucas: Year of the Rat




	4. Lucas: Portrait




	5. Lucas & Zoe: A Message




	6. Lucas & Zoe: Fireflies




	7. Wesker & Irving & Lucas: Memebeasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some conversations with [EvilToTheCore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/)!


	8. Lucas: King of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one inspired by a comment made by my pal Flynn!!


	9. Marguerite: Thanksgiving Wishes!




	10. Lucas, Zoe, & Ethan: Endorphins




	11. Ethan & Lucas: The Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup iss “remake” of my first-ever _7_ doodle, for _7_ ’s anniversary.


	12. Jack: Asshole Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wished 2 fix up another old favorite doodle.


End file.
